


Talks

by KissMeBefore_the_wolfbanesetsin



Series: Joscar [3]
Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMeBefore_the_wolfbanesetsin/pseuds/KissMeBefore_the_wolfbanesetsin
Summary: Jamal is a big panicky messOscar tries to help





	Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again guys!  
> Anybody else binge watch OMBS2 in one day or is that just me? and if you haven't WHAT ARE YOU DOING HURRY UP IT'S SO GOOD LET'S MAKE IT GET A SEASON 3!  
> my Joscar fics have been getting a lot of traction lately and I'm so grateful for all of the kudos!  
> Hopefully, you like this one, it's shorter than the other two  
> I've written it differently like three times hah  
> Gaby

The two of them have been talking ever since Olivia's funeral. Ever since Oscar disowned Cesar. Their conversations have almost always been short; Oscar, not being much of a talker and Jamal, sometimes talking too much.

They talk about Jamal

How he doesn't quite know what he wants to be, where he wants to go in life so he just settles for being the comedic relief 

They talk about Oscar

How he used to be an amazing cook and would cook his mom's favorite meals when she wasn't "sick".

They don't talk about Gang stuff Oscar noticed how quick Jamal is to wince whenever the subject is brought up

They don't talk about Rollerworld How Jamal found the money, how he's probably going to have to come up with another grand scheme in order to actually  _spend_ the money. 

They talk about how much Jamal  _seriously_ needs to reconsider his unsupportive friend group. 

They talk about the silly things 

How one time Jamal laughed so hard he _actually_ pulled a muscle 

How there was one time when Oscar was just starting to bloom and he was making out with this girl. He was so nervous he started to fart and couldn't stop for five minutes. 

The night the crew gets rolled up on is a scary one for Jamal. He almost shits his pants while running home 

"Not home," Jamal thinks. His anxious mind begins to race and in the span of a few steps he's come to the conclusion that the prophets not only knew ruby's name and since they know ruby's name they know everything else; like where Jamal lives, where his parents work, how many bowel movements they take a day. So, no. not home So Jamal runs to the next best thing. 

The Santos are stationed outside of the Dias residence when he skids up. Some are lifting weights, others are drinking and making jokes. Oscar sits perched on the front steps. 

"Os! Prophets! Rolled-" The Santos gear up before he can finish his sentence. Oscar jumps down the last two steps as the ignition of the member's cars fire off. 

"They hurt you?" Oscar's voice raises in a slight panic. Jamal tries to catch his breath and shakes his head

"They knew Ruby! What if they know all of us? where we live? our school schedule?!" A familiar tightness in Jamal's chest begins to make it harder for him to breath. Oscar is quick to bring Jamal inside. If bullets start to fly at least there's more cover inside the house. 

Jamal more or less falls onto the couch as he gasps for air. Oscar's eyes scan around the room, the cogs in his mind begin to turn as he tries to figure out what to do next. His feet carry him into the kitchen. His body moves on autopilot as he gets a bottle of water and brings it over to Jamal. 

"Drink"  
Oscar says. Jamal is still gasping for air, his eyes fixed on the ragged floor. Oscar's hand goes up to Jamal's chin, pushing it up. 

Jamal looks into Oscar's eyes. The eyes that were once terrifying now seemed almost calm, caring. 

"Drink" Oscar repeats. This time more stern, bass in his voice. 

Jamal grabs the bottle of water from Oscar and chugs it down. 

"Thanks" Jamal gasps. 

"Where's everybody?" Oscar asks.

"Monse went home so did Ruby. I wasn't sure if the prophets were following me or not so I just came here-" 

"-and decided to bring them to my front door" Oscar notes. 

"Oh," Jamal says. He should really start thinking things through. 

Oscar chuckles. "It's cool" Jamal scoots over and Oscar plops down next to him. 

"You do that a lot?" 

"do what?" 

"panic like that" Jamal's never really thought about it. Never categorizes them. He just panics, then it's over. He subconsciously counts down until the next one. 

"sometimes. Afterwards, I just feel really-" Jamal yawns. 

Oscar watches as Jamal tries to make himself comfortable on the couch. By the third time Jamal knocks into Oscar, he groans and stands up. 

"Come on," Oscar says. His arm motions towards the hallway and Jamal's mind is too tired to ask any more questions. Jamal follows Oscar to his room and watches as he pushes whatever Junk is still on his bed. 

"Sleep here" Jamal tries not to think about how many germs and undiscovered nasty things are on Oscar's bed as he lays down. 

Oscar pulls the covers up onto Jamal's shoulders and goes to turn off the light. 

"See you tomorrow" Jamal notes 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How do you guys like the format of my stories? too little detail, too much, etc?  
> I appreciate the feedback :)


End file.
